Maternal Instincts
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Athena finds out about Percy and Annabeth's relationship after yelling at them in front of the Gods about there friendship. Female Percy.


Disclaimer: this is the work of boredom, and the allowance to play with fictional character's I don't own. Fem-Percy, Athena finds out about there relationship.

There are times as a Mother when you know that your wishes about your daughter's choice in boyfriends are going to be completely ignored. You argue, you scream, persuade, beg and try your best to convince them that their choice is wrong. It's even harder when it isn't a boyfriend that they're so attached to but their girlfriend.

Poseidon and I hate each other our children should to, to bad our daughters don't agree. I only thought they were friends though. Yeah, I made an ass of myself and nearly lost my daughter, to bad that it was me who couldn't cope.

….

There was a shift in the air, I could feel it but Percy and Annabeth had stopped talking. I had decide to call them out about their friendship in front of the other Gods in hope that they would buckle and decide it wasn't worth it.

"Mother, shut up," Annabeth said cutting me off in the middle of my rant. She scanned the room before turning to Poseidon's brat. "Do you feel that?" she asked, "If I didn't know better…." The way she trailed off frustrated me, what were they talking about?

"Yeah," Percy said, "I know. Don't freak out but I think were in trouble." She scanned the room, what are they looking for? Aggravation burned through me.

"You only in trouble if you get caught," Hermes said cockily. Then multiple things happened at the same time. A man appeared behind Percy, a man that was clearly inhuman. Blood seeped from his dirty clothes and dribbled down his mouth, flesh stuck between his teeth.

"Were in trouble," Annabeth said, spinning Percy out of the way. There was a sickening slicing sound as a machete was thrust through the middle of Annabeth's chest with a wet crunch. Percy grabbed her arms and managed to keep her standing.

"Stupid little bitches," the man? Person? Thing rasped, like nails dragging over bone. The floor shook and I could only guess that Poseidon was enraged over the attempted murder of his daughter, but then I saw the look on Percy's face.

"You never should have done that," she said, her voice so threatening and full of burning ice that I felt something akin to fear. The look on her face, that terrible, furious look that poured both pain and the promise of it had the Gods themselves edging away.

"You know your screwed now," Annabeth choked out with surprising coherence for someone who's taken a mini-sword/mega-knife in the chest. My stomach lurched she should be dead.

"And what are you going to do about it," he said ignoring the rooms ominous rumbling and yanking out the weapon, "You can't touch me."

"I don't have to," she replied. Water started to rip itself out of him, his body dehydrated and stared to look like a corpse, decomposing more and more as the water evaporated form his body until all that was left was a pile of dust.

"Holy shit," someone muttered. Neither Percy nor Annabeth was listening though. Water was crawling up Annabeth's arms until it reached the stab wound in her chest, clearing up the injury, healing it until there wasn't even a scar or blood on her shirt.

"You know I wish that that trick of your could fix clothes," Annabeth said sighing, "I loved this shirt." Percy rolled her eyes.

"What have I told you about doing that?" she demanded, picking Annabeth up and swirling her around in circles.

"Thank you," Annabeth said cheekily. Percy started to tickle her, "Ok, ok, I give. You said I should never to that again on pain of no sex for a week," Annabeth conceded before kissing her soundly. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the Gods, this is a dream," I said happily. They looked at me strangely, "One, people can't teleport into Olympus at will and two as far as I know my daughter has no lesbian tendencies," I said, if looks could kill I would be dead, Annabeth looked like I had slapped her in the face. "Not to mention that that Annabeth would be dead. That went through her heart."

"It did go through," Annabeth said, "Good thing I have a back up. Can I ask, how do you walk around with one?"

"What?" was the general consensus. The girls looked at each other before deciding to spill.

"Long story," Percy said, "But cliff notes, Kronos wasn't the only Time Lord. There was a whole planet of them before they destroy themselves, there was a war and he cannibalised himself to get away."

"The Time War," Ares said shivering, "Yeah, I would to."

"Mm," Annabeth said, "Now that Kronos is gone we really need to get back to that. Anyway, on planet of the Time Lords there is a rip in the space time continuum one peak and it's Time Lord city."

"Or death or madness," Percy added, "But mostly Time Lordness, physiological differences include two hearts among other things." My head spun and I felt vaguely sick, this couldn't be real.

"That isn't the point though, the point is that were older than this planet and if you so much as look at my wife with disrespect, we will be out of here and never coming back," Annabeth told me.

"Well this makes me feel a lot better about all that underwater sex that you've been having," Poseidon said cheerfully, "I'd say welcome to the family… but, yeah your sorta already part of it."

"I'm so glad that none of this is real," I said rubbing my temples.

"I swear on the River Styx that it really is," Percy said. The horror and conviction of all they had said sunk into me. Until an elbow nudged into my side, I gasped and my eye flew open.

"Owl head, you okay?" Poseidon asked with a faint almost concern, "You tranced out while you were yelling at them." Annabeth and Percy stood before me, looking bored. Relief fluttered into me, it really was all a dream. Then the man from before appeared as Apollo smirked at me.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," I groaned out loud as the machete once again made it's way through my daughters chest. I suppose I could have pick some to marry her that loves her more than Percy does.

**So was it worth the time it took to read it? Review me and let me know. Xx **


End file.
